


let out the beast

by orca_mandaeru



Series: intuitive urges [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Established Relationship, Knotting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vampires, Werewolves, warning: johnny is slightly furry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 03:52:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19221010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orca_mandaeru/pseuds/orca_mandaeru
Summary: Taeyong just wants Johnny to show him his werewolf form. Well, maybe more than just show him.





	let out the beast

It's been a long time coming, but Taeyong's finally going to get what he wants. 

 

He and Johnny have been together for nearly a year now, and Taeyong can definitively say Johnny is one of the people the trusts most in the entire world. There's never been someone he feels quite as comfortable with. Both of them being supernaturals certainly helped. 

 

Even though supernatural beings are known to the public now, it's still a rocky relationship, especially for those supernaturals that can't pass for normal humans. Johnny was someone he could show off his powers to without fear of scaring him away, just a friend to confide in at first. Maybe Taeyong should have spotted the signs that they were growing into something more earlier, when Johnny started to let Taeyong feed from him. But they got it together in the end.

 

Taeyong could sense it early, that Johnny always held back his true self. Not just in terms of personality, but his literal true self, the enormous chocolate brown wolf that was part of him. In fact, it was only about six months into their relationship that Taeyong saw it at all. Johnny was scared of losing control, of his wolf getting aggressive and hurting someone. But just like Taeyong expected, Johnny in wolf form was just as cuddly and sweet as him in human form, if a little wilder. 

 

Now here they are, bodies curled toward each other on their big bed. Johnny looks into his eyes, searching for something he won't find, any sort of doubt or second thoughts. "Taeyong, are you really sure about this?" 

 

Taeyong laughs and pokes Johnny's cheek. "Yes, I'm sure. I want this." His hand slides down from Johnny's face, to his bare chest, sitting where his heart beats blood through his body. "You can't hurt me, remember?" And that's the best thing, Johnny isn't able to hurt him accidentally, at least not badly. One of the perks of being a vampire is that he has enhanced strength and healing, doesn't break nearly as easily as a regular human would. 

 

Johnny obviously still has his doubts, but Taeyong rubs lightly over his warm skin, just for the comfort of contact. "You know you don't have to if you don't want to, I don't need it." 

 

"No, no," Johnny assures. “Taeyong, I want to do this too. I'm just worried, you know that." Taeyong nods. He understands, he really does. He's still leery of feeding off people he doesn't wholeheartedly trust, because there's always that lingering fear that he'll lose himself in the hunger and drain someone dry. But he does trust Johnny, entirely. 

 

Taeyong cocks his head, meeting Johnny's eyes and just existing in the same space for a few seconds before speaking. "Here. Let me feed from you first, then I'll be stronger and you'll be a little weaker." 

 

Johnny considers it. “Wow, that’s actually a good idea.” 

 

“Actually?” Taeyong repeats indignantly, but he can’t keep the smile from his face. He scoots closer, falling forward into the crook of Johnny's neck and inhaling the scent of the warm blood running just beneath the surface. His breath tickles across his skin and Johnny squirms a bit, anticipation rushing through his body. 

 

Taeyong lets his fangs slide out from his gums and leans in to press them lightly against Johnny's skin, only grazing it at first."Taeyong," Johnny whines, his pout easy to hear. Taeyong bites down, his fangtips slicing down through the delicate skin. Johnny stiffens for a second before the venom hits his bloodstream and he moans softly, body shuddering slightly under Taeyong's palms. 

 

His blood is heavy and filling in Taeyong's mouth, the power in it sizzling on his tongue and strengthening him. He's ruined for anyone but Johnny now, drinking in happily. Satisfied, he pulls back, licking up the drops of blood oozing from the wound and laving over the skin until the punctures close up. Taeyong rests his head against Johnny's chest for a second, listening to his steady heartbeat. 

 

Johnny pets lightly over his back, breathing a little heavier than before. "Taeyong, I'm ready, I want this." 

 

Taeyong looks up. "Yeah?" 

 

Johnny sits up on the bed, hands clasped awkwardly in his lap. “Can you turn around? It's kinda embarrassing..." Taeyong wants to say that he could never judge Johnny for anything, but he knows things like this aren't always so rational. So he turns around, listens to the soft sounds of Johnny pulling off his sweatpants and underwear, and then the grisly sounds of bones shifting and growing. "You can look now," Johnny says, and his voice has been affected, deeper and with an edge of gravel to it. Taeyong turns around and gasps softly. Johnny shifts self-consciously. 

 

"You're beautiful," Taeyong says, and he means it. Johnny's hybrid form is larger than him as a human, broader and taller. There's a light covering of hair across his jaw and chest, but it's not human hair, echoes of the fur coat he has as a full wolf. The changes make him look slightly dangerous, but it's still unmistakably Johnny. 

 

Taeyong's eyes wander lower, and fuck. That is not like anything he's ever seen before. Johnny's dick as a human is bigger than average, but not a huge challenge. But that... It's tinted a redder shade, a few inches longer and a bit girthier. But what really makes Taeyong's mouth water is the base, the slight swell of flesh where it'll grow even more into a thick knot. Johnny's body language has relaxed now, falling into more familiar territory. His eyebrow raises as Taeyong gazes at him. “Yong, you’re staring.” 

 

"You underestimate how much I’ve thought about this," Taeyong murmurs, leaning forward and getting his hands on johnny's slightly furred chest. He explores the changes to Johnny's body for a while, running a tongue over the new texture. When he glances up Johnny's looking down at him, amused. "Shh," Taeyong says. 

 

“I didn't say anything!" Johnny laughs, and Taeyong squints at him before resuming his exploration. Finally he gives in and touches Johnny's wolfy cock, the flesh a little wetter and spongier than usual. Johnny gulps and lets his head rest back, and Taeyong wraps both hands around it. Even then the length still isn't covered. He pumps his hands up and down, diving down to get a taste. He licks over the tapered head, wrapping his lips around it and sucking lightly. A bead of precum leaks out onto his tongue and Taeyong slurps it up, savors it. The taste is definitely different, a bit sweeter.

 

When he looks up the amusement has been wiped from Johnny's face, replaced with awe, mouth slightly open. Taeyong looks back down and presses his thumbs down on the knot, the hot flesh pulsing under his touch. "God, I want this inside me." 

 

Johnny groans under his breath. "It's pretty big, are you sure you can take it?" 

 

Taeyong scoffs. "Fuck yeah, I can. Plus, I already stretched myself.”

 

Johnny shakes his head incredulously. "Taeyong, how did I ever get you to date me?" 

 

Taeyong smiles fondly and scoots up to press a small kiss to the corner of Johnny's mouth. "Because you're absolutely precious, babe." It's so satisfying to watch a little blush paint across Johnny's fuzzy face. Taeyong shuffles to get into place, reluctantly letting go of Johnny's dick to brace himself before sitting down right above Johnny's hips, feeling the damp erection pressing against his back. 

 

Taeyong leans back after he's gotten situated and his hand drifts to his own cock, bowing forward at the delayed pleasure. He indulges in it for a few seconds, Johnny's hands coming up to hold his waist and thumb over his hipbones. Taeyong swallows and places his hands on Johnny's lightly furred stomach, lifting his hips up and sliding them back until Johnny's hot cock is sliding against all his sensitive parts, rubbing over his perineum. 

 

The head of Johnny’s cock catches on his rim and Taeyong hums and rubs back slower, until there's a catch on every pass. Johnny's breath hitches on every slide, hips grinding upwards. His eyes occasionally flicker to the red his wolf form has, and Taeyong smiles. He can tell that Johnny is still holding back, not letting his wolf instincts totally take over. Hopefully he can change that. 

 

Taeyong reaches back, not able to resist any longer, reaching back to grasp at Johnny's cock and guide it to his hole. It’s damp with lube, but he should probably use more. He would if he was still human, but another perk of being superhuman is that he isn't as easily hurt as before, which is perfect. He watches Johnny's mouth dropping open as Taeyong sits back, sliding down inch by inch. God it’s good, seemingly neverending and hot inside of him. 

 

Taeyong takes a minute to just pant, sweat dripping down when he's fully seated. He thought he was used to size with Johnny as a human, but this is indescribably  _ more _ , lighting his blood on fire. He doesn't move, just idly scratches his fingernails down Johnny's chest. "Don’t I feel good?" he says sweetly, clenching slightly. Johnny chokes on his breath, nodding furiously. 

 

Taeyong hums and continues. "I know you're still holding back. I'm not going to move. Don't you just want to hold me down and fuck me? Doesn't your wolf want to claim me? Assert your dominance, you big bad wolf. You can't hurt me." Johnny breathes in hard, eyes flickering between brown and red. "Unless you're not strong enough..." 

 

Johnny's eyes stick on red and the hands on Taeyong's waist tightens, and before he knows it he's being flipped over onto his back, Johnny's red eyes and bared teeth hovering right over his face. "You're playing with fire, Taeyong," Johnny growls, and that's definitely the wolf talking now. 

 

Taeyong grins, satisfied. "Well, I want to be burned.” Normally Johnny is so incredibly sweet in bed, worshipping Taeyong's body and moving slow and sweet. and he loves that, he loves Johnny, but he’s about to taste a dream. Johnny growls low in his throat again and pushes Taeyong’s legs towards his chest, making him squeak at the pressure of the cock inside of him. 

 

Then his hands grip Taeyong's thighs tight he and just starts to pound into him, none of his usual softness. Johnny fully gets into it, a low growl perpetually hanging in the air as he pistons in and out of Taeyong like a madman. Taeyong stops thiniking right about then, because while he dreamed about this, it doesn’t compare at all to the reality of Johnny finally letting go. He can tell if he was human he would be hurting from the how hard Johnny is fucking him, his girth stretching his ass out to an unbearable point and driving Taeyong's whole body into the bed. All he can manage are desperate hiccups of moans, a long whine building in his chest. 

 

Johnny raises his head and he looks wild, his teeth sharpened into fangs, eyes a burning red and expression twisted into a snarl. "O-oh god," Taeyong moans long as Johnny's thick cock punches into him, mouth hanging open and drool dripping from his lips. Johnny hands are gripping Taeyong's thighs so hard he knows there'll be bruises there tomorrow even with his supernatural healing. Taeyong writhes on the bed as Johnny's knot pushes against his rim, still not at its full girth, searching for entry. 

 

Taeyong's completely out of control now, Johnny's grip moving him like a ragdoll and rutting into him like the dog he is. His knot presses insistently at Taeyong's already stretched rim, until it finally pops in, pushing a wrecked groan from Taeyong's throat. 

 

Johnny doesn't stop, too lost in it, but his knot is too thick to pull out, so he's just desperately thrusting in and out in tiny movements that press and drag mercilessly against Taeyong's prostate. Taeyong wails desperately and Johnny laughs, a wild and dark sound that Taeyong's never heard from him before. The force of his movements drag Taeyong up and down on the bed, his body locked on Johnny's knot like he's just an extension of his body. 

 

Johnny wriggles a hand between them and wraps it around Taeyong's cock, wasting no time in fisting him hard. The fur on his palms add a slightly rough edge to it, and it's so intense Taeyong bursts into tears right there. Johnny growls again and bites down onto Taeyong's neck like he's the vampire, grinding his hips up one last time and flooding his insides with cum. 

 

The assault of all the sensations is just too much and Taeyong feels so, so high. He whimpers and gasps,  body not knowing what point of contact to press into as he writhes helplessly and spurts all over Johnny's fingers. He's suspended in the cloud of pleasure for what seems like eternity, he and Johnny just grinding against each other in a deep haze. Johnny's finally finished cumming but his knot is still locked deep inside of him, not letting a single drop escape. 

 

Taeyong starts to come down, still lazily moving even though he’s overstimulated. Johnny's panting hard against his collarbones, and then he lifts his head and his eyes are back to dark brown, deeply satisfied. "Wow," is all he says, voice back to normal, and Taeyong can't help but laugh, whole body feeling like a puddle of goo. Johnny stares at the mark on Taeyong 's chest, something primal in his gaze. 

 

Tayeong runs his fingers through Johnny's sweaty hair and pulls him down to kiss him softly. "You were so good," he murmurs. Johnny smiles goofily and buries his head into Taeyong's chest again. The fur starts to recede from his skin, such an odd process to watch. That means his knot shrinks too, and Taeyong whines when Johnny's cock slips out of him. His cum leaks out of his ass onto the sheets and he wriggles at the loss. 

 

Johnny peels himself off and leans back to look at his handiwork, pushing a couple fingers in to shove the cum back inside of Taeyong's loose hole. He looks back up, and Taeyong doesn’t like the expression in his eyes. "Wait, Taeyong… doesn't this make you a furry?" Taeyong groans and throws an arm over his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](http://twitter.com/orca_mandaeru)


End file.
